


Centuries

by Multishipper13



Category: Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dystopia, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Inspired by Centuries, Mentions of Violence, Sort Of, Temporary dystopia, if you can get over the fact that basically everyone else dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: It all begins when the stars fall from the skies.The world divides.Women are murdered in cold blood for generations in gladiatorial games.It seems like it will go on forever.Until one day, a mistake is made.





	Centuries

It all begins as the stars fall from the skies.

The world's governments hand their power over to a duo in the hopes that a temporary co-dictatorship might be able to save the world.

But something goes horribly wrong.

The duo, who call themselves Consuls of the United Nations of Terra, strike a blow at the descendants of the First Beings, the first sentient lifeforms, and capture them, pitting them at genetically engineered humans in a gruesome mimicry of the ancient gladiatorial games. 

Thousands of these once benign beings are murdered in cold blood every year as the people who they once aided cheering as their lives are ended.

Generations of this continue until, one day, one escapes.

She hides in plain sight, plotting, planning the salvation of her sisters.

She is a fire and cares not if she burns the rest of the world down to free her people.

She is broken, but also whole.

She is the devil, the angle, the hero, the villain.

She is a paradox.

* * *

She slips into the market as the wagons pass by, plying the last of her sisters with supplies. 

Her work is done.

The world will know the might of the First.

The streets will be painted red with the blood of the impure.

* * *

 

They are four.

Two sets of twins.

The first set are two tall, dark-haired, pale beauties with lips the color of their own pale dried blood and mercurial green-blue-grey eyes.

_It's a pity they aren't human_ , Moriarity muses, _ah well, at least they will provide a few minute's worth of entertainment._

Beside him, Moran shifts, anxious to see the two women more beautiful than him die.

The second set of twins are shorter, one with dark blonde, almost brown hair, the other's a silvery-blonde, both just as handsome as their kin, with eyes as blue as the sky once was.

This time, it's Moriarity who is jealous. 

However, what happens next, none of the men could ever expect.

The women produce a part of a weapon from seemingly nowhere and create a slingshot, felling the giant in one blow.

Victorious, they raise their heads to the heavens and yowl.

This- this is why they were once revered as goddesses.

They're beautiful, deadly.

None escape their vengeance.

The world is painted red with the blood of their captors, their oppressors.

* * *

 

They build a new civilization.

Their children thrive, flourish, unknowing of the horrors that once took place.

They're taught, later on.

They are immortalized in the history books.

* * *

 

It only took one mistake on the part of those who had murdered them.

Now they are the only ones, and the First live peacefully.

The Saviors- those who created this new civilization- grow old together.

They may never have married as was once traditional, but the houses of Lestrade and Holmes, and Watson and Holmes are joined forever.

They remember what it was once like when the First and men lived together peacefully.

Sherlock and Joan. Mycroft and Greer.

They may be broken, but they are  _alive._

And together, they  _will_ build a better world.


End file.
